


Heir

by Cherry101



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 'oboro survives' au, Angst, Attempted Murder, F/M, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Nohr | Conquest Route, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Pregnancy, oboro's a little fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry101/pseuds/Cherry101
Summary: Her best friend and lover are both dead, but she's still alive. Somehow.~~~~~~~~~~~~Oboro is spared at the wall, but she doesn't immediately understand why.Loosely based off of CustomSC's "A Broken Oboro" youtube video.





	Heir

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I would be writing a sort of sequel to Silence, but here, have 5k pure angst that exists solely to satiate my own curiosity. 
> 
> This is inspired and based off of CustomSC's "After the war - a broken Oboro" youtube video. https://youtu.be/yOZZ4AvrJA4 I highly suggest watching it first - it really adds to the feels.

“Go.” 

 

The single word, spoken by one of the healers in the Nohrian army, startles Oboro. Minutes before, she had been fighting as though her life depended on it - in a way, it did - to defend Hoshido and, more importantly, to defend Prince Takumi. So focused on her fighting, she hadn’t noticed the hilt of a blade come towards her. It had hit her across the head, and, right then, she had expected to die. 

 

Instead…

 

Oboro glances up at the healer, curious. One of the soldiers - the one that hit her, she recognizes - also looks to the healer. However, the woman says nothing, her eyes firm. 

 

“We will not pursue you. Leave.” 

 

Apparently, the woman had enough power to say such a thing. Oboro doesn’t care either way. She’s being saved, spared, and if that’s enough to rush to the top of the wall to help her lord, then nothing else matters. 

 

Oboro stands, dipping her head towards the woman. It’s all the thanks she can muster at the moment(she’s never been known for being  _ polite _ ). The sounds of blades clashing against each other, of shouts and grunts and groans, greets her as she dashes towards the wall entrance.

 

Vaguely, she can hear Takumi saying something, his voice easily distinguished from the other Nohrians. Another voice, that which she recognizes as Corrin, says something in return, but Oboro can’t quite make out the words. She just runs. 

 

And then she freezes.

 

She can easily see the top of the wall from her position, can see Takumi and the traitorous Corrin and the other Nohrian royals at the top of the wall. Dumbly, she watches her lord step onto the wall, his hair giving him away. 

 

And then he’s falling.

 

And Oboro can’t help but shriek. 

 

~~~~~~~   
  


Oboro lingers, after the Nohrians leave. 

 

Apparently, the all-clear that the healer gave her earlier has been announced through the entire army, because every soldier perpetually ignores her presence. She has half a mind to attack them, but she knows that will kill her, and she can’t die yet. 

 

When the Nohrians leave - although headed towards Shirasagi - Oboro can’t help but be relieved, because now she can check bodies. Truly, out of all the soldiers that fought and gave their lives, only two matter to her. She has to check, and see if either one of them are alive. 

 

She finds Hinata, or rather, his body, near the front of the wall. He doesn’t have a helmet on - to distinguish himself as a royal retainer rather than an ordinary soldier - and she easily recognizes his hair. 

 

Oboro falls to her knees beside him, feeling a lump at the back of her throat. Gashes in his chest are still drawing blood, even though half of the stuff is already dried. 

 

_ This would’ve been my fate _ , she thinks numbly, smoothing a lock of his hair behind his ear. They had bickered all the time, but they had spent numerous years together under Prince Takumi’s service, and the time had only drawn them closer. Hinata was one of the only people she could truly call family, and… 

 

“I’m sorry, Hinata,” she mumbles, “I’m sorry that I lived while you had to die.” 

 

Nothing but the wind answers her. 

 

Oboro knows that more soldiers will come and retrieve the bodies. Not every Hoshidan fell at the wall - surely some would now be on their way to Prince Ryoma, to let him know of the outcome of the battle. Surely he would know that the fall of Suzanoh meant the fall of his brother. Surely he would send soldiers to collect all bodies, knowing that the possibility of one of the fallen being Prince Takumi is high. 

 

And yet, although she knows that her lord is most likely… gone, she cannot find a body. 

 

She searches for awhile, leaving Hinata’s body behind with the hope that he’s enjoying himself in the afterlife. 

 

Oboro remembers - vaguely, because she really wants to forget - watching Takumi fall off the wall. Theoretically, she knows that there’s no way he could’ve survived such a fate, and, in all practicality, she knows that Corrin and his crew probably searched the ground before they moved further. Those two facts don’t stop her from searching the area around the wall anyways, desperately hoping that her lord survived. 

 

_ Of course she wants Takumi to have lived. It would have been a pity to be married for merely a week. _

 

She does not find him, though, nor any sign of him. A part of her was hoping that he survived and hid from Corrin, and would show himself if she were to look. 

 

_ What do I do now?  _ She wonders, glancing around the wall nervously. If Corrin were to take Hoshido with the other Nohrian royals in tow - a fate seeming more and more likely - then they would come back to the wall. She could wait and ambush them, but… 

 

No. 

 

As much as she’d love to fight them - to make them pay for the deaths of her fellow retainer and possibly her prince - she knows she wouldn’t stand a chance. Her naginata is worn, almost broken, and the Nohrians don’t fight fair. Not by her books at least. 

 

No, it’s obvious that she can’t stay. She doesn’t know if she could stay, anyways. Not with the fallen Hoshidans, slain by that awful Nohrian general and cruel Nohrian mage. Not with Hinata gone. 

 

She can’t flee into the capital, because the capital’s being overrun with the scum, undoubtedly to take over the castle. 

 

With a resigned sigh - and one last glance off towards where Hinata’s body lay - Oboro makes up her mind and heads off, away from the capital. Serving Takumi helped with her survival skills - she can last several weeks in the woods, make a life for herself while she waits out the war. 

 

So that’s what she does. Hunts for a living, keeps the pelts of the animals she kills, sews. Or at least, she does that for awhile, before the nausea sets in. 

 

Her stomach tosses and turns every morning, it’s almost unbearable. She’s forced into a nearby village, one she visits frequently to buy thread and water and other supplies, using what little money she has left from being a royal retainer and whatever meat she can afford to sell. Begrudgingly, Oboro decides to buy medicine from a local apothecary, and that’s when she hears the news. 

 

“Someday, I’m going to serve Queen Hinoka,” a child tells her mother knowingly, the two passing by the apothecary as Oboro approaches. She pauses, glancing at the child in surprise.  _ Queen Hinoka…? _

 

The mother smiles, “Remember, Miyuki, she is not queen yet.” 

 

“She will be tomorrow though! I’m so excited-” 

 

“-Excuse me,” Oboro buts in, forcing herself to be polite and keep her face neutral. She doubts she will be recognized - Takumi rarely ventured outside the capital other than to hunt in the forest - but she doesn’t want to anger the locals, “What do you mean, Queen Hinoka? I’m afraid I haven’t heard much of the war.” 

 

The mother gives her a pitiful look, “I’m surprised you haven’t heard. Princess Hinoka gave a speech a week ago. Prince Ryoma fell in battle when King Garon invaded.” 

 

Oboro swallows thickly, “...and what of Prince Takumi? I thought the prince ascended the throne no matter what age.” 

 

“Princess Hinoka says he fell in battle as well, in a brave attempt to keep King Garon out of the capital.” The mother informs her, unaware of the way Oboro’s heart sinks into her chest. 

 

She… she’d had a feeling her Takumi hadn’t survived the battle at Suzanoh, that he hadn’t survived the fall. Still, hearing it confirmed… her stomach churns uncomfortably, and she feels terribly nauseous. 

 

“...I see. Thank you, for informing me.” 

 

The mother and child continue on their way, and Oboro slips into the apothecary for the herbs. She doesn’t know where the nausea came from, just that she couldn’t keep much down with it, and she inquires about her condition to one of the healers inside the store. 

 

The healer doesn’t say much, and it isn’t until several weeks later - after Hinoka’s coronation - when her monthly flow doesn’t come that Oboro realizes exactly what’s wrong with her. 

 

She doesn’t want it to be true -  _ please, don’t let it be true _ \- but the dots connect and when she catches sight of herself in a mirror for the first time since she was last in the castle, she can see it. She can see the curve of her stomach, much too round to be fat - besides, what is there to be fat with? - only slightly protruding but  _ enough.  _

 

Oboro’s pregnant. 

 

She’s pregnant, and there’s only one person who could possibly be the father, only one person who she ever gave herself to fully and completely, and he’s… 

 

He’s  _ gone.  _

 

Takumi’s gone - he’ll never get to be a father, like he always wanted. Their child will grow up without one, for Oboro knows that she’ll never again allow somebody that close to her. The only person who could’ve possibly taken Takumi’s rightful place as her husband is Hinata, and he’s dead too. 

 

The anger boils inside of her then, and perhaps it has always been there, dormant, waiting for the right moment, but now Oboro just feels  _ enraged _ . It’s all Nohr’s fault - how dare they take away her only friends? How dare they leave this child fatherless? How dare they force  _ her Takumi  _ into an early death? 

 

When she hears that both the Hoshidan and the Nohrian royals will be gathered at Cyrkensia to celebrate the war’s end, Oboro knows what she has to do. 

 

She remembers the way to Cyrkensia, the beautiful Nestrian city, and she sets out almost immediately, only stopping to purchase a new naginata. Her old one had been just fine for hunting animals… but this one is much better for the target she has in mind. 

 

She reaches Cyrkensia on the eve of the festivities, and she slinks into the main Opera House, with its boats and large velvet-adorned stage. Fitting, that the royalty commemorate the end of a pointless war by watching a performer sing and dance. 

 

Oboro finds her target easily - he does stand out - and she watches. Waits. When the time is right… she lunges. 

 

Hinoka stops her before she can kill Corrin. With a light whoosh, the spear cuts through her hair: a warning. Corrin looks startled and the Nohrian scum all jump to his defense and Sakura fusses and really it’s all  _ too much.  _

 

“I thought you were dead,” Hinoka says from behind cell bars, several days later. Oboro has a hand curled around her stomach protectively, and she lifts her head, glancing at the Hoshidan queen she knew so well. 

 

“Sometimes I wish I were,” She answers honestly, “But no, the Nohrians spared me, and only me,” She pauses, not bothering to elaborate, “Why are you here,  _ Queen Hinoka? _ ”

 

Hinoka’s eyes narrow, “I wanted to warn you. You’re lucky you got off so easily - if King Xander had his way, you really would be dead right now.” 

 

“How tragic.” 

 

“ _ Oboro,”  _ Hinoka snaps, although she seems to regret it, “I want to know why you tried to kill him.” 

 

Oboro laughs then, a bitter, hollow sound that rings through the cell, “Isn’t it obvious? I would be surprised that you haven’t killed him yourself, but he’s always held first priority to you - even before your real siblings.” 

 

“Corrin is my real sibling,” The Queen growls. 

 

“So was Takumi,” Oboro snaps, and she immediately regrets it. Using her prince, her lord, her friend, her  _ husband,  _ as a weapon would only alert Hinoka to Oboro’s own weakness - the life growing inside of her. Yet, she can’t help but continue, “You have to know his death was Corrin’s fault.” 

 

“Takumi died because of King Garon,” Hinoka spits, “Not Corrin.” 

 

Oboro just sniffs, “Whatever you say, Queen Hinoka. Now, if you only came to tell me that I shouldn’t have tried to kill Corrin, don’t bother. I don’t regret it, and nothing you can say will make me.”

 

Hinoka sighs, turns, and then glances back, “...I’m glad you’re alive, Oboro.” Then she’s gone, and Oboro’s alone once again. 

 

She doesn’t know how much time passes when she’s in prison, but she does know that nobody else knows about her child. She’s fed well, despite her charge, and she has to admit life isn’t too bad down here, with the nausea all but gone. She combs her hair with her fingers constantly, unused to the length. Hinoka’s blade took off her entire ponytail, and now her hair is even shorter than Hinata’s. 

 

Nobody knows of her child, at least, until Princess Sakura comes in one day, days and weeks and months since Oboro’s capture. 

 

“Have you come to lecture me, Princess?” Oboro finds herself asking, protectively curling up in the corner of the cell so that she cannot be seen. 

 

Sakura tentatively shakes her head, “I just wanted to talk to you.” The stutter is gone from her voice - a true testiment to how much the war has changed her. 

 

Oboro waves her hand - not that Sakura can see it - with a small smile, “Go on then.” She’s in a much better mood than she’s been in awhile - she blames it on the hormones of her pregnancy. 

 

“Well,” Sakura pauses, stepping closer to the bars, “I hate that you have to spend so much time here.” 

 

She just laughs bitterly, “I am a criminal, Lady Sakura.” The lady slips into her sentence naturally, although technically she no longer serves the royal family. 

 

“But you-” Sakura pauses, shaking her head, “Hinoka doesn’t understand, not the way I do. I… I know, why you did it.” 

 

“Oh?” Oboro raises an eyebrow, surprised. 

 

Sakura nods, “I know that King Xander and his siblings and Corrin don’t mean any harm, I know that they were just fighting for King Garon so they wouldn’t be killed, I know they only came to the palace to expose King Garon, but… I also remember being captured by them, and the  _ pain _ I felt when Corrin told me both of my brothers were gone.” Her voice shakes towards the end of her speech.

 

Oboro merely listens silently, curious. Sakura doesn’t sound done, and she doesn’t want to interrupt. 

 

“So I get it. You were there, you saw him fall… I think I would’ve lashed out too, if I were you,” Sakura admits, “I’ve been talking to Hinoka, trying to persuade her to let you go, but she insists you pay the full sentence. She just… she doesn’t understand. I think Takumi would want you released now, anyways.” 

 

Oboro lightly rubs her stomach, “...do you think you really could get me out?” Her voice is quiet, almost meek. 

 

Sakura nods, “I’m sure you want to be freed.” 

 

Oboro sighs, debating with herself, before she steps into the torchlight, out of the shadows, “...Yes, I would.” 

 

Sakura gapes - it’s clear she had no idea - and her eyes widen, “O-Oboro, you’re…?”

 

She nods, “There is a reason the Nohrians spared me, I just didn’t realize it at the time.” 

 

“There’s no way Hinoka can keep you here pregnant,” Sakura shakes her head, “I’ll talk to her, I promise. I’ll release you myself.” It’s evident in the tone of her voice that she’s curious as to who the father is, but that’s a secret Oboro doesn’t think she’ll ever reveal. Nobody else has the right to know but her… although Sakura does come pretty close. 

 

She leaves, then, with a soft  _ goodbye _ that reveals a bit of her former personality. Oboro curls up in the back of her cell again, waiting. Typically, one of the ninjas brings her food - not Kaze, who betrayed them to help Corrin, and not Ryoma’s retainers, for they’re both gone as well - and perhaps they can see her in the shadows, but she doesn’t care. 

 

The next day - or what she thinks is the next day - Hinoka is back, dismissing the guards with a flick of her wrist. 

 

“Step into the light,” she commands, and Oboro finds herself reluctantly obeying, moving forward so that Hinoka can see her. 

 

The Queen merely bites her lip, “So Sakura didn’t lie,” her voice is a neutral deadpan. 

 

Seeing Hinoka brings back the resentment and anger in Oboro, although she attempts to swallow most of it down, “I should be surprised that you would think so little of your sister, but I’m really not.” 

 

“Hush,” Hinoka snaps, before taking a deep breath, “...she’s right, I couldn’t possibly keep you here in your condition. Why didn’t you say something before?” 

 

Oboro wraps an arm around her stomach, “It’s not that big of a deal, Your Highness.” 

 

“And were you going to deliver the baby yourself, in this cell?” Hinoka’s tone raises, and she grits her teeth, forcing it back down, “whatever. I’ll talk to Sakura about your release. She’s far too fond of you - I don’t understand.” 

 

Oboro just shakes her head, chuckling sadly, “Of course you don’t.” 

 

Hinoka’s eyes narrow, but she doesn’t say anything, “I’m sure my sister will set you up nicely.” She turns and leaves after that, offering no explanation. 

 

The next time Sakura comes back, a guard follows her. Oboro glances up in time to hear the soft clink of a door being unlocked, and then her cell swings open. 

 

“Come with me,” Sakura says softly, and now Oboro can see Hana and Subaki at her side, both peeking at her curiously. 

 

Oboro stands and follows the princess out of the cell and through the once-familiar palace. Her legs are shaky from disuse, unfamiliar with the new weight she carries, and she stumbles through the halls leading to the guest chambers. 

 

By the time they get to… wherever they’re going, a bath has been drawn, along with fresh clothes that look as though they were pulled straight from her closet. 

 

“Here,” Sakura pauses at the door, her retainers faithfully stopping as well, “Take as long as you need. Subaki will be waiting outside when you’re done.” 

 

Oboro bathes quickly, sighing at the warmth of the water. A bath is a luxury she hasn’t had since… well, since before the war, really. Once the war began, she was far too focused on taking care of an emotionally traumatized Takumi, and after… 

 

Well.

 

The water is rust-colored before she even runs soap through her too-short hair. The dark blue strands press against her neck, the hair not even touching her shoulders. Her bangs have grown out at this point, framing her pale skin. 

 

She tries her hardest to be gentle when she scrubs her body of all the grime. She doesn’t want to jostle the life inside of her too much, after all. 

 

When Oboro feels finished - as done as she can get, with the filthy water - she clumsily dries herself with one of the towels laid out and dresses. Her clothes are tight, too tight, and she has to adjust the strings of her kimono, allowing it to flow loosely. 

 

Sure enough, Subaki is waiting for her when she steps out into the hallway, clean. He gives her a once-over, eyes still warm. She knows him well enough, with them both being retainers, but they’ve never spoken more than a few words at a time. 

 

“Come,” Subaki gestures, his hair swinging as he turns to lead her to wherever. Oboro bites her lip to keep herself from feeling envious of his hair - she misses hers - and follows wordlessly. Years of being Takumi’s retainer has trained her in the art of holding her tongue. 

 

Sakura’s retainer brings her outside to the stables, where a horse is already saddled with a supply bag tied to the reins. Sakura stands on the other side of the animal, talking in hushed tones with Hana. 

 

“Milady,” Subaki greets, and Sakura turns, offering Oboro one of her soft smiles. 

 

“You look much better now,” The princess starts, “I’ve prepared you a place to stay. Takumi- ah, he used to brag of your sewing skills, and I remember your family used to tailor for mine, so I took the liberty of purchasing you a store and materials in the capital. I have the directions here. I also might have talked to a local midwife, for you.” 

 

Oboro hasn’t shed a tear since her parents died - not even when she watched her Takumi fall off the wall, not when she found Hinata’s corpse, not when she realized she was pregnant - yet Sakura’s kindness makes her eyes water. Perhaps she’s just more emotional now. 

 

“Oh, please don’t cry!” Arms wrap around her shoulders, awkwardly due to the roundness of her stomach, and somehow the embrace only makes the tears fall quicker. 

 

In the stables, with only Sakura and her retainers as witnesses, Oboro cries, sobbing into Sakura’s shoulder. 

 

When she’s able to stop, to compose herself, she pulls back, and the princess smiles again at her. Her own eyes are suspiciously wet, although she doesn’t say anything. 

 

“You’re welcome to come to me for anything, alright?”

 

Oboro nods, not trusting her words. Truly, Sakura’s grown up more in the past several months than she has in years. 

 

As she mounts the horse, clumsy hands grasping the reins shakily, the last thing she sees is that smile. 

 

She finds the shop easily. It’s in the center of the capital, mere blocks away from the city’s center where the statue of Queen Mikoto stands, tall and proud. It’s nice, being out and about again, although the sunlight hurts. 

 

Months pass easily. Her new shop takes off - everybody loves her designs - and it feels… strange, doing something she hasn’t since the start of the war. As Sakura reminded her, Takumi loved her designs, prattling on about how he wanted her to make all of his outfits, so he could boast about having such an amazing retainer. 

 

...It still hurts that he’s gone, even now. 

 

As Sakura promised, a midwife comes to see her often - it’s only luck that she’s there when, nine months after the wall, Oboro slips into labor. 

 

She doesn’t remember much after her contractions hit her. The midwife gives her something for the pain, something that numbs her completely and nearly knocks her out. She remembers the pain only vaguely, the struggle, the franticness, and then she remembers hearing her son cry, a loud wail ringing through the room. 

 

“My son,” she croaks, when she’s alert enough. The midwife, in the process of cleaning her child of the fluids covering him, just nods. Within a couple of minutes, the tiny thing is pressed into her arms, and Oboro’s able to see the life she grew inside of her for the first time. 

 

Her son’s hair is dark - likely her own color - and he has a pale complexion. Nevertheless, the features of his face… those are Takumi’s, for sure. He releases another whine, and then his eyes open, and Oboro sucks in a breath. His eyes, even as a newborn, are a dull amber. 

 

If it weren’t for his dark hair, he would be a carbon copy of his father. 

 

“Do you have a name?” The midwife presses, her presence almost calming. 

 

Oboro nods. “...Kiragi. His name is Kiragi.” 

 

The midwife stay with Oboro until she is able to get back on her feet. Luckily, it isn’t hard to take care of a child while still working, and she manages just fine. Besides, Kiragi grows quickly. He reminds her far too much of Takumi, even in his mannerisms. 

 

His hair, sure enough, turns out to be the same dark blue as her own, but she thinks that’s the only similarity. From his wide smile to the curve of his cheeks to his bright eyes, he resembles his father. Not a bad thing per se, but… 

 

Oboro doesn’t invite Sakura over until Kiragi’s second birthday. She doesn’t plan on ever inviting Hinoka - for all she knew, the queen would steal her precious son away. Nobody knows who Kiragi’s father is, and Oboro wants to keep it that way - at least, from everybody except for Sakura. The princess had been so kind to her, she had a right to know. 

 

“Oboro?” Sakura calls when she steps through the door, her retainers faithfully at her side even now. 

 

Oboro smooths Kiragi’s shirt down once again. Even as a toddler, he has a habit of being in a constant state of messiness, even on his birthday. His hair - with its wild, untameable curls that sprung every way possible - she can only comb down and rub with water to tame it. 

 

“We’re coming!” Privately, to her struggling mess of a son, she whispers, “you ready to meet your aunt?” 

 

Kiragi, although he can say some words, just babbles in response. 

 

“That’s what I thought.” 

 

Oboro scoops Kiragi into her arms, finding herself unable to resist stroking his hair, and walks with him into the front room of her shop, where Sakura, Hana, and Subaki wait. 

 

Sakura gasps when they enter, her hands flying to her mouth in shock, “Oboro… he… is he…” 

 

Oboro can’t help but smile softly, “Kiragi, this is your aunt Sakura.” 

 

Her far too friendly son, that traitor, demands to be let down with grabby hands, shoving at her chest. Oboro complies, setting him down so he can run over to greet Sakura. He’s as steady on his feet as Takumi, although he carries far more grace in his movements. 

 

“Aunt!” He parrots, and Oboro watches Sakura’s expression morph from shock to disbelief to warmth. She bends down to pick Kiragi up, examining him closely. 

 

“Hi there,” Sakura murmurs, and Kiragi beams at her with a toothy smile. Teething has been a pain so far, but seeing his smile is worth it. 

 

The princess sets him down after a couple of minutes, and the toddler weaves around her to give the same greeting to Hana and Subaki. It’s only then that Oboro notices another presence, cradled in Hana’s arms - a baby, only a couple months old, with golden brown curls. 

 

Hana must notice her stares. “This is Sophie,” she explains, her expression soft, “Silas named her, not me.” 

 

Silas - the knight that accompanied Corrin most of the time, ever present at his side. Oboro shakes her head. She doubts she could’ve ever married a Nohrian, but she doubts she could condemn Hana. 

 

She’s about to speak up, but Sakura interrupts, even as Subaki bends down to ruffle Kiragi’s hair, “...you didn’t tell me…” 

 

Oboro turns to give Sakura a weary look, “To be fair, Lady Sakura, you never asked.” 

 

Not with words, at least, she adds mentally, as Sakura gives her a dubious look. 

 

“...When?”

 

Oboro sighs then, “... we married in secret, a couple of days before he volunteered to defend the wall,” she explains, having no doubt that her expression is as tired as she feels. “Only the priest and Hinata knew, besides us two.” 

 

Sakura looks conflicted, even as she stares at Kiragi, “he looks so much like him.” Her voice is tight, almost on the verge of tears; Oboro knows that feeling well. 

 

“I know.” 

 

“If Hinoka knew-” 

 

“-Lady Hinoka can’t know.” When she’s met with several dubious looks, Oboro explains, “She… she doesn’t like me much, not anymore. Kiragi, he’s… he’s all I have  _ left _ . I can’t lose him. I can’t- I have no doubt that Lady Hinoka would take him from me, so he could learn to be a prince. Call me selfish all you want, but I can’t just… can’t just let him go like that.”  

 

“You’re not selfish,” Sakura murmurs, and her arm is on Oboro’s shoulder comfortingly, “I told you once I understood you, and I still do.” She pauses, “...you’re probably right, anyhow.” 

 

“Then you won’t tell Lady Hinoka?” 

 

“No, I won’t. I promise.” 

 

It’s a promise Sakura breaks, in a way, thirteen years later. 

 

Oboro’s over Takumi, at that point. Kiragi knows of his origin, knows who his father is - how could he not, with how often Sakura visits - but he doesn’t care. Instead, he devotes his time to archery, a sport which he quickly masters. Oboro had never been good with a bow, despite Takumi’s attempts to teach her; she can only watch on the sideline as Kiragi trains. 

 

His skill with the bow could only be rivaled with Takumi’s, if he were still alive. 

 

Oboro knows that Takumi’s weapon is hidden somewhere in the castle, waiting for somebody that could wield it. The logical side of her knows that Kiragi could wield it - he has the blood of the dragons in his veins, after all - but she refuses to bring him to the castle to see.

 

Not that she has a say in the matter, in the end, although Sakura comes to her as though she did. 

 

“I know you don’t want Hinoka to know,” is the first thing out of her mouth, as soon as the door is closed, and Oboro raises an eyebrow. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Well,” Sakura’s cheeks flush, and she bites her lip, “surely you know of the… struggles Hinoka’s having producing an heir.” 

 

Oh, she knows. It’s obvious - after taking Subaki as her prince escort, Hinoka has yet to bear a child. Logically, if she’s infertile, the heir would have to come from Sakura, but the younger princess is a shrine maiden and has sworn not to marry.  

 

Which means…

 

“Is Lady Hinoka infertile?” 

 

Sakura pauses before she nods reluctantly. 

 

Oboro bites her lip in thought. If Hinoka is unable to have a child, and Sakura cannot have a child, there would be no heir, nobody to take the throne. 

 

“What does Lady Hinoka intend to do about it?” She asks, curious. 

 

“That’s the problem!” Sakura waves her hands around, “Hinoka’s decided that if she can’t bear a child within the next year, she’s going to unite Hoshido and Nohr by marrying Prince Leo!” 

 

“Prince Leo?” Oboro’s lip curls in disgust. Truthfully, she hardly remembers the second prince, other than when she faced him in battle at the wall. The few memories she has of him and his cruel, disdainful personality are not fond. 

 

“I know.” Sakura moans, “I don’t like it either - Prince Leo’s been haughty for years, thinking that an alliance between Nohr and Hoshido is necessary.” 

 

“And you want me to…” 

 

“Kiragi is a prince. You know that.” Sakura pauses, “Hinoka will be furious with you, but she doesn’t hold you in the best light anyways. Please, Oboro. I will force Hinoka to allow you to stay at the palace.”

 

“Mom?” 

 

Kiragi’s voice cuts through the conversation, and Oboro glances at him. Bow and quiver slung over his shoulder, hair ruffled, clothes dirty. It’s not an uncommon sight, truthfully. 

 

“Kiragi,” Oboro greets, watching him set his stuff down to embrace her. Somehow, between her and Takumi, their son is extremely affectionate, especially with physical touch. A hug is common, and he loves to press kisses to her cheeks when he’s extremely happy. 

 

After a quick squeeze, Kiragi turns to greet Sakura with a chipper, “Aunt Sakura!” and a hug. 

 

Oboro and Sakura exchange glances. Kiragi’s fifteen, he has a right to choose for himself whether he wants to be prince heir or not. They communicate this silently, between eye contact. 

 

“Kiragi,” Sakura starts, after he lets her go, eyes bright, “How… how would you like to come to the palace and meet your Aunt Hinoka?” 

 

“Really?” Kiragi turns to look at Oboro with a wide-eyed look of surprise, “will Mom be coming?” 

 

Oboro nods, forcing a smile. She would rather not, but she knows there is no avoiding Hinoka’s wrath. 

 

“If Aunt Hinoka agrees, you could even live there.” Sakura nods encouragingly. 

 

“Would I be able to hunt?” 

 

“Of course, darling.” Sakura’s tone turns affectionate - in some ways, she’s as much of a mother to Kiragi as Oboro is. Oboro isn’t surprised - Sakura has always been the kindest of the royals, the most caring. It’s only fitting that she dotes on her nephew. 

 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Kiragi turns to Oboro now in excitement, his amber eyes bright and familiar. 

 

Oboro swallows. 

 

The journey to the palace is a short one, with how close Oboro lives to it. Neither of Sakura’s retainers make the trip with her; after all, Hana spends half her time in Nohr with Silas and Sophie and Subaki is Hinoka’s husband. 

 

“Sakura, you’ve returned,” is the first thing Hinoka says when the three of them step into the throne room. Truly, she looks like the queen she is now, with her hair grown out and elegantly braided. 

 

Kiragi cowers behind Oboro, intimidated. 

 

Of course, Hinoka notices her next, although she must not see Kiragi. 

 

“What are you doing here?” 

 

Oboro gives her queen a blank stare before she sighs, “I’ve… heard of your problems, finding a suitable heir.” 

 

Hinoka’s eyes narrow, “and what of them?” 

 

“I would hate to see you and Prince Subaki separated,” Oboro forces a smile, “and I would certainly hate to see you forced to marry Prince Leo.” 

 

Hinoka shoots Sakura a glare then, but the princess merely shrugs. 

 

“Why have you come, Oboro?” 

 

Oboro’s tone drops - in a way, she’s terrified - “Forgive me, Your Highness, but I believe I have a solution to your problem.” 

 

Not giving Hinoka the chance to respond, she turns to Kiragi, nudging him, “Go on, Kiragi. Introduce yourself.” 

 

Kiragi nods, standing straighter. He steps out from behind Oboro, giving Hinoka one of his friendliest smiles, “My name’s Kiragi! Aunt Sakura says you’re my aunt too!” 

 

Hinoka visibly pales, her eyes widening. Of course - Kiragi resembles Takumi in almost every way, and referring to Sakura as his aunt easily must’ve solidified Hinoka’s theory. 

 

“What…” The queen breathes, looking first to Sakura and then to Oboro before focusing back on Kiragi. 

 

Kiragi just nods solemnly, “Mom says my dad was your brother.” 

 

With that, Hinoka’s gaze returns to Oboro, now with a furious light, “You… and my brother…” 

 

“Were married, yes. Only for a week or so, before he was driven off a wall - quite literally.” Oboro says, her tone unintentionally snarky. 

 

“Hinoka, listen-” Sakura begins before Hinoka turns on her as well with a sharp, “and you, you knew?!” 

 

The younger princess nods meekly, “Oboro invited me over to see him when he turned two.” 

 

“I…” Hinoka shakes her head, “I can’t believe you kept this from me.” 

 

“He’s all I have.” Oboro snaps. She hates that Kiragi has to listen to this - the boy is watching the exchange with a hurt look, probably believing this is his fault. “If I had told you, you would have taken him from me. You can’t take him from me, he’s all I have left in this world.” Her voice cracks, and she swallows shakily, not wanting to break her composure. 

 

Hinoka regards her with cold eyes, but she doesn’t say anything, waiting.

 

“I’m offering him as an heir now because I couldn’t stand to see you married off to Prince Leo. Above all, though, he’s  _ my _ son. I won’t be separated from him, you hear?” 

 

Hinoka’s expression doesn’t change, not even when she looks to Kiragi again. Then, finally, she sighs, stepping down from her throne. 

 

“It’s lovely to meet you, Kiragi. Sakura’s right - I’m your Aunt Hinoka.” 

 

Kiragi’s face brightens, and he dashes forward to hug her. 

 

For a moment - even if it’s just one moment - everything is okay. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
